Misty Waters
by Chiba.Kun
Summary: Tweek has a recurring dream... about the water. [CraigTweek, slash.]


**Summary: **Tweek has a recurring dream… about the water.

**Disclaimer: **I will own South Park when Craig stops flipping people off.

**Author's Notes: **This idea finally got out… Yay, Creek. I'm really proud of this one. Please read and review.

* * *

Tweek Tweak gets little sleep. Why?

To tune out a recurring dream.

Tweek will always have the same dream, night after night of sleep. Now, this dream isn't a scary one, nor is it a fun one. If Tweek had a choice, he would make his dream the reality of his life; however, if he does, society will not accept him.

Because society, including his parents, look down on homosexuals.

--

The first time, the dream is simple one.

--

_Tweek was standing in a shallow pool of water. The water almost reached up to his knees, and it was cool and clear. Surrounding the water were exotic plants and a gentle, pretty landscape. Tweek didn't know where he was or what he was doing; just that he was alone, calm, and without clothes. _

_Yet he didn't mind. He would curiously step further into the water, the depth increasing every step._

_One… two… three steps in…_

_The water was just below his waistline, but above his hips. He shuddered in the frigid water, but loved the feeling of just being contented. _

_He heard a rustle in a bush ahead of him; and, wanting to get closer, he took more steps forward._

_A voice, calling him:_

"_Tweek… Tweek…"_

_The voice was smooth, slow, and comforting. Though it was a masculine voice, Tweek felt so secure hearing it that he yearned to find the source of it. _

_Another step forward…_

_The blonde boy was now up to his chest in the water, and the voice continued to call for him._

"_Tweek…"_

_He continued towards the source of the voice, walking until he was completely under the water._

_He did not float. He did not lose balance. He stayed standing upright._

"_Tweek…" _

_He looked around him, and a short distance away, he could make out someone's hand reaching out to him. He stretched his arm to grasp that person's hand…_

--

When Tweek wakes up, he is disappointed. He wishes he could stay in that dream, in that safe place, with that alluring voice for ever. He knows he can't, so he decides to try to tune out such thought so as not to hurt anyone: not his mother, not his father, not society, his friends, or himself.

--

The second time, it is different.

The second time, the dream progresses further than before.

--

_Tweek grasped the hand of the mysterious stranger gently. He felt himself get pulled to another slowly. His body pressed up against that of another man's… no, a boy's. No… somewhere in between. They must have been about the same age._

_His hand was pulled away, above him, and a hand was brought behind the blonde's back to pull him in even closer. Tweek felt himself go limp. This other male was also unclothed, he could tell by the distinct feel of skin rubbing against skin. This stranger had such amazingly soft skin, yet he seemed so powerful…_

_He let himself be guided to the other boy's touch; to his firm yet gentle hold. Gently, the same alluring voice as before whispered in his ear:_

"_Tweek… let's dance."_

_Tweek was taken aback by the strange statement, but obliged anyway and let the stranger guide him. _

"_Tweek… please dance with me."_

_But Tweek was dancing. He began to step to the same beat as the stranger did. _

"_Yeah… that's it… nice and slowly now, Tweek…"_

_Tweek looked up into the strangers eyes, where he was met with a familiar flash of blue…_

--

Tweek wakes up, feeling something strange. He knows instantly what is happening, and instantly feels ashamed. It is now that he comes to terms with the fact that he is, indeed, homosexual, but is oddly not scared. He feels relieved, like finally understands something that had eluded his mind too many times to count.

He knows, though, that he can't tell, and the weight of truth sets in harder than ever.

--

The dream repeats a third time before Tweek realizes whom he is dreaming of.

--

"_Please dance with me, Tweek."_

_Tweek smiles to himself and dances with this mysterious boy, gliding through the water with slow, resistant movements. Small droplets and bubbles are floating up to the surface; so far above the two bodies that the bubbles disappear before they make it. _

_Tweek looks back up into the eyes of the stranger, wanting to discover his partner's identity. _

_A flash of blue, a faint smile._

_Tweek's expression changes to that of mild surprise. His mouth is a small "O" of wonder. _

"_Tweek… don't stop…" The boy pleaded, eyes full of hurt and worry. "Dance with me."_

_Tweek smiles again and nods._

"_So… you'll dance with me, Tweek?"_

"_Yes, Craig. I'll dance with you."_

--

Tweek will pass by Craig in the hallways and watch the ebony-haired youth as he walked away. He will smile to himself and remember his dreams, where he is dancing with Craig in a beautiful place, just the two of them.

Sometimes Craig returns Tweek's longing stare, and take a deep breath. Tweek wants to let Craig know that he loves him, and wants to be with him… even if experimentally.

They are friends, so Tweek is afraid to step up and make a move. He doesn't want to complicate things. Tweek will come up with a whole list of things that could and would go wrong if he risks anything.

--

It became unbearable.

Tweek so badly wants to tell Craig how he feels, so one day, after school, he catches Craig out back smoking. He looks at his feet and will say something quietly, and Craig will come closer to hear the blonde boy. Tweek will look into those beautiful cerulean eyes, smile, and gently kiss Craig.

Craig will be shocked, but smile and come away from Tweek. He'll embrace the blonde and close his eyes.

Tweek will say one last thing before they kiss again:

"_Craig… will you dance with me?"_


End file.
